


Lesbian Staring Contest

by Imperial_Creecher



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, International Women's Day, Lesbians, Lore Olympus - Freeform, Staring, Unresolved Romantic Tension, awkward lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperial_Creecher/pseuds/Imperial_Creecher
Summary: For International Women’s Day!Just a little drabble about Artemis and Hecate. It might be continued later
Relationships: Artemis/Hecate
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Lesbian Staring Contest

Perhaps venturing into the Underworld wasn’t a good idea, but it was the only way Artemis would feel more comfortable about her friend’s job. She usually didn’t have any reason to go to the Underworld, nor did she closely associate with anyone who did, except Hermes, but she most certainly wouldn’t venture down there with him of all people. Everything seemed to change once her new roommate got a “job” working for the God of the dead.

“Enjoying your food?” A chipper voice cut through her thoughts. Artemis looked across the small table at her pink companion, who was happily munching away at a small blueberry muffin. “Oh yeah...it’s good.” She hastily said as he made an effort to push her fruit around with her fork. She wasn’t really feeling very hungry, but she didn’t want to worry her friend.

“Great!” Persephone practically beamed as she continued to eat. Artemis could feel there was something different about Persephone lately, and it wasn’t just that she was happier. A rumor had been spread through Olympus that Hades was single once again, and Persephone had made sure to enthusiastically confirm that it was true when she came home. It certainly had made her smile more, and it was a huge relief to see her not be so afraid and shaken up whenever she saw her, even if she suspected there was more to it. 

I don’t trust Hades. She thought, before immediately shaking it off. Last time she had asserted her concerns to Persephone, she’d become extremely angry with her, and that was something she didn’t want to see on her friend’s face directed towards her. So she came with her on Persephone’s lunch break as a friend, not an overly concerned mom friend...at least that’s what she told herself. She’d almost invited her brother too but—

A frown broke across her face as a strange, uncomfortable feeling spread through her. Her roommate always seemed on edge around her brother, and sometimes scared, which made her a little wary of her brother herself. She didn’t want to assume he had done something, but she had to wonder sometimes. At least since Persephone learned of Hades’ new status she’d been a little less uncomfortable around Apollo, but Artemis could still feel tension between them, so she tried as discreetly as possible to keep from bringing him up, but...what had he done? What could her own brother done?

No. She wasn’t going to go down that thought path, not now. Her dumb brother wasn’t going to ruin her lunch, especially while she was with her friend.

“Persephone!” Hearing a female voice calling out her friend, Artemis raised a black brow as she looked up, seeing a blue goddess approaching their outside table. Judging by the look on Persephone’s face, she obviously knew the other goddess, and was happy to see her.

“Hecate! Do you want to join us for lunch?” The Pink Goddess asked as she patted a seat next to her. Shaking her head, Hecate sighed. “If only I could, but Hades has called a meeting immediately and asked me to pick you up.”

“Now? Well...can you tell him I’ll be there in a few minutes and they can go ahead and start? I want to finish my lunch with my friend.” Persephone asked, while Artemis gaped at her a bit in surprise. That seemed like a pretty bold demand from an intern to her.

“I think you misunderstood,” Hecate said, sounding a bit uncomfortable as she leaned closer. “Ah, Hades called you to this meeting. It’s a meeting with you. Right. Now.” 

The knowing look that Persephone and Hecate shared made Artemis feel a bit disturbed. Especially when Persephone seemed a bit flustered as she fumbled with her purse and started babbling. “Oh! Okay I—I’ll be right there!” She gave an apologetic look to Artemis as she stood. “Sorry Artemis! Maybe we can finish lunch some other time?”

“Of course, go to your meeting,” Artemis said, trying to not sound as concerned as she felt. “Bye!”

And then Persephone was gone, leaving her two friends alone to feel a bit lost. Artemis turned to speak to Hecate, but felt a bit at a loss for words as she looked at the immaculate, and oh so professional goddess. She suddenly felt a bit embarrassed at her own black tank top and jogging pants, shifting a bit in her chair as she looked around. 

Thankfully for her, Hecate spoke first. “You’re Artemis, Persephone’s roommate right?” She looked at her as if trying to intimidate her as she added. “I trust that you’re taking care of her while she’s in that shithole Olympus?”

“Oh believe me, anyone who messes with my roommate will get their car keyed and face punched,” she said proudly, staring back at Hecate just as intensely, refusing to back down.

“Hm, but you do realize exactly how pure Persephone is yes? As her friend, I’d hate to see anything bad happen to her.” Hecate said, leaning a bit closer as she squinted.

“Then maybe you should be wary of her meetings with your boss,” Artemis sassed as she crossed her lean arms. “We all know how his brothers are.”

“Why of course, but I wouldn’t let it happen if I feared anything bad would happen,” Hecate smirked a bit in return. “Good to know we have the same intentions though.”

“Agreed.”

It was then that they both realized their faces were exactly two tiny inches apart, both of them still staring intensely at each other. Stepping back, Hecate fixed her tie while the purple goddess near her gathered her things. “Oops, I forgot I have something to do now!” Artemis said weakly.

“I also have a quick meeting with...Hermes.” Hecate coughed out as she continued to fumble with her jacket.

“Well...see ya.” Artemis gave her awkward finger guns before turning on her heel and walking off, mentally kicking herself for doing that. 

Looking over her shoulder briefly, she noticed Hecate wasn’t doing much better. She was still fumbling with her suit as she walked off somewhat stiffly. Unable to hold back a smirk, Artemis chuckled as she continued to walk. Well, the Underworld was certainly interesting.


End file.
